Hell Girl: A Torn Domination
by LadyofRegret
Summary: A rape victim Lauran Huckleborne summons Ai Enma when the court favored her rapist, the lawyer with limited visitations with their newborn daughter. Rated M for strong language, tragic moments, scary moments. Please R&R. May contains out of character. OCs belong to me as Hell Girl rights go to Miyuki Eto.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my fourth Hell Girl story. Some of the elements of the stories could be highly referenced from the television shows such as Law and order SVU and other TV/movie shows I don't remember. But most of the elements can be based on real life events. Hopefully, more of characters of Kendaru, Mariska and Christian can appear in future stories. I hope that you enjoy this story. Please read and review.**

* * *

 _"Your name?"_

 _"Lauran Huckleborne."_

 _"You were used."_

 _"That man is the monster. He took advantage of me and I'm like this because of him. And now, he wanted to take someone so precious to me away. He is nothing but a monster!"_

 _"Your wish?"_

 _"Please…Banish him to Hell!"_

 _"Your grievance shall be aveng_ _ed."_

* * *

 ** _Only at midnight, can you access to Hell Correspondence. There, you can submit the name of the person whom you wish to take revenge upon. Hell Girl named Enma Ai will appear and take that person straight to Hell. This rumor is like a legend that has spread among the youth. However... it is actually real._ **

* * *

A twenty-four year old woman named Lauran Huckleborne was trembling fearfully in her dark bedroom. She had been observing a man in the light brown outfit for a while through the door. She had a gun in her hand in case he would go after her.

She had been glaring at him yet she had fear inside her. That man was the same man who raped and impregnated her. His name is Albert Hawker. And he is a lawyer. A very powerful one.

In his arms was a beautiful healthy baby newborn girl named Miyako. Frightening enough, she is both Lauran's and Albert's baby.

Albert had been giving Miyako a smile for a while as he cradled her. But Lauran did notice that Albert had an evil smile that can be deceiving.

Then, a woman in the black coat came up to Albert and said, "Your visiting hours are over, Mr. Hawker." It was Detective Mariska Marley from the police department.

Albert was irritated by her presence and scoffed, "Hmph. Fine then. If Lauran comes out of her room, could you tell her that I'll be seeing her again next week?"

He handed Miyako over to Mariska who had given him a cold look.

"You will screw up sooner or later," she told him, "You better watch yourself."

Albert gave her an evil smirk. "Then, I better behave myself then." He chuckled and gathered up his stuff. Then, he came over to Miyako and said in the playful voice, "Daddy will see you soon, little princess." He gave her a kiss and just as he walked out the door, he noticed Lauran behind the bedroom door and gave her a wicked smile.

Lauran was frightened by how he had suddenly notice her.

After that, she watched him walk out the door. Mariska was holding Miyako close to her.

Lauran came out of the bedroom door and started crying. She sat on the couch with her head looking down at the floor.

"Oh, God!" she replied, "I can't take this anymore! No matter what I do, he still watches me!"

"Lauran, calm down," Mariska said, "You still got a restraining order against him. Think about Miyako."

"But what good would that do?" Lauran replied, "Just because he's a lawyer, he can get away with anything?! That is so fucked up! Mariska, can't you do something?!"

"Lauran, that guy will screw up eventually," Mariska said, "Just be glad that you still have full custody to Miyako. If he comes near you without supervision, he will be arrested."

"Don't you get it?!" Lauran replied, "Albert has the power over me! Even the judge believed that I'm making this stuff up!"

Mariska embraced Lauran as she handed the baby over to her.

"I believe you," she told her, "You're my best friend. And I will not rest until that man is behind bars. Do you understand?"

Lauran was touched by her words. She looked down at Miyako who was cooing at her. She smiled at her.

* * *

Later that night, Lauran lies on the bed, looking up in the ceiling. She had already placed Miyako in the crib, so she could sleep. She began to remember her painful days when Albert first raped and impregnated her. She was riding the subway to home and he had been following her. As soon as she gets off of the subway in an empty area, he grabbed her and dragged her to the bathroom. She tried screaming for help, but Albert had been holding her at gunpoint. He performed various sex ways with her. He then raped her repeatedly.

As soon as he was done, he smiled at her and told her, "I hope you're happy with my gift." He zipped his pants and walked off from her.

Lauran was left naked and afraid as she cried endlessly.

She had been living on her own since she moved out of her parents' house two years ago. At first, she does not know what to tell them since she was raped. But she called her best friend, Mariska and told her what happened, and she was taken to the hospital for a rape kit. Mariska promised her to catch the man who raped her. The police eventually found Albert and Lauran successfully identified him and he was taken to court, but unfortunately, it was declared that Albert was not to be touched, according to the judge. The detectives did not understand why, and Albert was set free. During Lauran's testimony, since Albert's the lawyer, he accused her of making up the rape story and that she was just a little girl who wanted sex for money.

Lauran was distraught of how he was treating her cruelly. And later on, the judge decided to find Albert not guilty and let him walk.

Lauran and the detectives were shocked by his decision. She had been going through Hell in fear for months until she was happy that Miyako was born.

Then, she was summoned by Albert to claim custody for the newborn. Lauran was given the best lawyer that the district attorney had recommended her. During court, the judge declared full custody of Miyako to Lauran. However, he also favored Albert with weekly visitations on Saturdays for two hours. And that left Lauran dumbfounded of what he had said. Albert was given ninety days of visiting Miyako within the two hour weekly supervised limit in order to clear himself. Only then, he may consider full custody of his daughter.

And it had been at least three weeks since the decision. Lauran had already been through Hell with Albert knowing where her house is now. Luckily, Mariska volunteered to supervise the visit each week to protect her and the newborn.

And what frightened Lauran the most was when every time he leaves, he would just give her a wicked smile which was telling her that he'll be always watching her.

Lauran continued looking up in the ceiling with tears in her eyes, fearing that Albert shall claim Miyako eventually. She wanted to run away with her, but she could not because of the law. Besides, she could not afford to go to other countries any time soon.

Lauran rolled on her side and tucked herself in with the blanket. As she closed her eyes, she began to experience the same nightmare that she went through months ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kendaru Garafalo was relaxing at the café, eating her snacks and hot cocoa. She was watching some of the videos on her computer after a hard day's work.

A worker came up to her and said to her, "Ma'am, we'll be closing down in ten minutes, just so you know."

"Ok," Kendaru said, "I'll be out of here in a moment."

The worker walked away from her as the young woman turned back to the computer screen. As soon as she did, she finds her computer screen turning black.

 _Oh, not again!_ she replied. Then, the screen was turned on, showing her a house. And by the house was Ai also known as Hell Girl sitting on the tree, looking at a troubled woman in the window. The house is bright yellowish white and had a forest green on it. Kendaru was shocked and yet she looked closer at the woman in the window, but all she could see is half of her face since she's facing inside of her room.

"Is she the next target?" she asked herself. "Or is she going to make a deal with Hell Girl?"

Ai turned to Kendaru with a blank expression for a long while. Something about her is making the young woman feel uneasy. Why is receiving all of these visions? She had been repeatedly asking herself the same questions over and over again. It won't ever stop. She wanted to stop those who wanted to send their enemies to Hell, but she kept on failing to do so.

Then, her desktop screen was return to normal.

"It's gone," Kendaru said to herself. She packed her laptop and headed out the door in the rush.

As she walked out, heading to home, she was about pass two women and the stroller who were heading to the different direction. She began to notice the women's faces. One of them that she barely recognized had the same face as on her computer.

Kendaru was shocked to see her. _Could this be the one?_ she thought.

Then, Detective Marley sees her and said, "Well, hello, Kendaru."

Kendaru looked up and sees Mariska. "Detective," she said, "I didn't see you."

"How are you?" Mariska asked, "Are you going home?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Kendaru nervously answered, "I just got out of the café a while ago."

"That's great," Mariska said, "It's been a while since we last talked. Maybe we can get together and have lunch."

"That sounds great," Kendaru said. She turned to Lauran and her baby. She looked at her cautiously and beginning to recognize her face from the vision she was seeing.

"Oh, yeah," Mariska said, "Lauran, this is my friend, Kendaru. Kendaru, this is Lauran. She's before I met you on the last case."

Lauran and Kendaru exchanged handshakes.

"Nice to meet you," Lauran said.

"Nice to meet you too," Kendaru said, "Your baby is very beautiful."

"Oh, thank you," Lauran said, "Her name is Miyako."

"Aww," Kendaru said, "That's a cute name. I like that. She looks so healthy; you and your husband raised her so well."

When Lauran heard that word, she looked down lowly. "I don't have a husband… I'm raising her on my own."

Kendaru looked at her with concern. She had so many questions of what she was curious about.

"Oh… I'm sorry," she said, "What happened to him?"

"Kendaru, I think it's best that you don't ask her any more of this," Mariska interrupted with a calm stern tone.

The young woman turned to her and frowned. "Oh… ok."

Mariska doesn't like it when people get into other people's personal business. Especially when she was with a rape victim.

"Why don't we have lunch tomorrow?" the detective said.

"Ok," Kendaru said, "My shift won't end until noon anyways."

"Great," Mariska said, "I'll pick you up."

"It was nice meeting you, Lauran," Kendaru said.

"Me too," Lauran responded.

They went their separate ways. Kendaru headed back toward her place while Mariska and Lauran took Miyako in the opposite direction.

Kendaru was still having this uneasy feeling about Lauran. Yes, she was still wondering whether or not that Lauran could be the next one who will easily get involved with the Hell Girl. At some point, she may have to keep an eye on her. Lauran could either be the next victim to be sent to Hell or she could be a client who sends one of her enemies to Hell.

Whatever it is, Kendaru needs to try her best to stop Hell Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 4 o clock in the morning. Kendaru already woke up to research about the Hell Correspondence. She found the link to the site, but every time she clicks and refresh on it, it was always 404 not found page. Then, she researches the yahoo answers about the Hell Correspondence, but none of them helped her. She even looked up the black flamed symbols that she had been noticing on Ai's clients' chests, including the one that she had encountered with Rebecca Donald. She found a news video when Tobias Rockweller was holding a press conference after his parents' deaths. She had been focusing on the mark on the chest, figuring out how he could've contacted Hell Girl.

Kendaru was also waiting for another hack on the screen to see what's next. It's bad enough that she sees Lauran in the house. So, why would Ai show her that vision?

What Kendaru did not notice was that Wesley, her roommate was approaching behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Researching," Kendaru said, "Let's just say it's a project."

Wesley became stern with her.

"It's 4 o clock in the morning," he snapped, "Can't you go to bed now?"

"I can't sleep," Kendaru said.

"But you have work in the few hours," Wesley said, "I don't want you to oversleep there. We need to pay our bills soon and you're just sitting there by the computer."

"You sounded like my mom, you know that?" Kendaru muttered.

"Maybe that's part of the reason why she yells at you a lot before you ran away," Wesley told her. Kendaru took it as an insult. She closed her laptop and got up in anger mood.

"I'll just go back to sleep," she snapped, "Would that make you happy?" She rushed off to her bedroom and slammed the door closed making Wesley flinch.

Though he was right about one thing, Wesley admitted to himself that he didn't mean to upset her. He was just concern about the way she had been acting lately. First, she ran away from her mother just because of her anti-social life and now, she accused him of making her feel like a bad guy. It was good that Kendaru had been supporting him and herself for the last six years, but the way she had been on the computer all the time researching and talking to friends on the internet is making him feeling left out. Though he does work all the time, he just wanted to spend some time with her as if he has feelings for her. Maybe he'll apologize to her at some point whenever he gets a chance. He went to his bedroom and went back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lauran went over to the police station to see Detective Marley and Detective Dewitti. Someone had been stalking her last night. She discovered a note on the door. A note that says 'I am watching you, bitch.' She suspected that it would be her rapist, Albert.

She went in the office with Mariska and Christian as she told her story.

"How did you find this note, Lauran?" Mariska asked.

"When I was getting my morning paper by the doorstep," Lauran sobbed, "I'm telling you. He actually came last night. He's telling me that he's watching me."

"But we don't know for sure that it could be his hand-writing," Christian said, "But don't worry. We will question him as soon as possible."

"Question him?!" Lauran replied, "He violated the restraining order! He should be arrested! I won't let him take Miyako!"

"As much as I would love to put him behind bars, Lauran," Mariska said, "we are not sure if this is his hand-writing, nor he was at your door last night. But we will investigate what happened last night. If he did come, we will make sure to arrest him."

Lauran was beginning to bum out. "You don't believe me. Just like the other police officers who think of me as nothing but a fucking junkie!"

"We do believe you," Mariska replied, "We just need some time."

"How long?" Lauran replied, "I am at the breaking point! I really need to run away from all this!"

"Lauran," Christian said, "Remember what the judge told you. You violated your order and you'll be arrested and Miyako will be in Albert's custody. Don't you want that?"

"Then, that means I'm trapped," Lauran said.

"No, it's not over," Mariska said, "We will prove that he was stalking you."

When Lauran laid her head on the desk in frustration, a man in the brown suit named Liam Loganson came in with a trap of coffee cups.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, I hope I'm not interrupting your meeting. I brought you some coffee."

"You could at least knock," Christian said, taking one coffee.

"Have you called the landlord yet, Liam?" Mariska asked.

"Not yet," Liam answered, "The Captain had notified me to ask Amelia for a search warrant."

"For what?" Mariska asked.

"The security tapes, outside the apartment building," Liam said, "Hopefully, we should be able to find the guy who was stalking the poor girl." Then, he realized something. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to bring Lauran some coffee after all of that stress."

"Why won't I take her to get some coffee?" Mariska said, "Is that all right, Lauran?"

"Yes," Lauran answered, "I would like one."

"I'll make a copy of your police report," Liam said, "Then, I'll give it to you."

"Thank you, detective," Lauran said. She and Mariska went out of the office to go toward the break room. Liam went out to the copy machine to copy the police report papers. Christian was seated on the office chair, thinking of the situation to himself.

As Lauran and Mariska walked past a couple of the office desks, Ichimokuren was disguised himself as a police officer, typing reports on the computer. He sees them walking past him. He even turned his head to Liam who was copying reports and placing them in the folder. He smirked and chuckled to himself.

* * *

Later in the night, Lauran had just placed Miyako into bed. She kissed her goodnight and walked out of the room. She had placed herself on the couch in the living room and sat in front of the TV. She turned on the television, sulking in her own sorrows. She looked onto her computer and checked on her email. She looked onto the new message. It was from the anti-abortion group that she was in. She was reminded to be at the weekly meeting group tomorrow. They wanted to welcome a new member of the program and to discuss the awareness event for next month.

Lauran responded, saying she will be there. Then, she received another email. It was from an unknown user. She clicked on it and was shocked to see another threatening note. 'I love you. You did the right thing of saving babies. Glad you were given one.'

Lauran screamed, but not loud enough to wake Miyako up. She knew that it was Albert, her rapist. How in the hell did he get her email? She does not understand why. She quickly picked her phone up and dialed Mariska's cellphone number. She was waiting patiently for her to call. Then, she finally heard Mariska's voice, "Marley."

"Mariska, it's me, Lauran! He's doing it again!"

"Wait, you mean Albert?" Mariska said, "What did he do this time?"

"He sent an email!" Lauran said, "He knew my email username! He said that he's happy that I received Miyako from him!"

"Ok, just calm down, Lauran," Mariska said, "I'm coming over right away. And you can tell me what happened."

"Ok, please hurry," Lauran said desperately. She hung up and began locking the door. She looked over to the folder that was sitting on the desk. She picked it up and looked through the police report. Eventually, she came across with a note. That is odd. She does not recall receiving a note from the police station. Someone must've slipped it in and she had hoped that it wasn't her rapist. She picked it up and reads it. 'Go to Hell Correspondence on the internet at midnight. Hell Girl will help you take revenge.'

Lauran does not know how she receives this letter, but Hell Correspondence sounded very familiar to her. Come to think of it, last week during the anti-abortion session, she did overhear a few club members talking about the Hell Correspondence. It is a website of when you have a strong grudge against someone, you go on there at midnight; submit the name of the person and Hell Girl will take revenge for you. It sounded like a horror story, but she had no choice but to give it a try.

She goes to her computer and began researching for the Hell Link. It was around 11:59 PM on the clock. She found the site on Google, but when she clicked on it, she only sees a 404 not found page. It had made her disappointed. Perhaps it was just a fairy tale after all. But then, when the clock stroke midnight, she refreshed the page and the site went black with a flame flickered. And the words 'I shall cleanse away thy bitterness' appeared along with white bar underneath and a submit box underneath the white bar. She was amazed to see that the website actually exists.

"This is it," Lauran gasped. She was nervous at first because it is quite a strange site. But then, she gathered up her courage and typed down _Albert Hawker_ on the white bar. She moved her mouse icon toward the submit button. She hesitated at first, but a moment later, she clicked on submit. After that, the hourglass icon appeared as it was loading.

* * *

Somewhere in the sun setting realm called the Realm of Eternal Twilight, while her grandmother was spinning the wheel behind the dojo door, Ai Enma was sewing one of her beautiful kimonos. She had a blank expression on her face since she wasn't allowed to burden herself with strong emotions. It was part of her punishment ever since she had become Hell Girl more than 400 years ago.

Suddenly, her computer screen went red with a black flamed symbol on it. It seemed that she has a new message. She looked at it and she was bummed (as if it was as usual).

Her grandmother somehow noticed it and said behind the dojo door, "Ai, you don't feel like going?"

"I'm fine," Ai said softly, "I can go."

Unknown to them, or as if Ai had already noticed, a red spider with strange yellow eye patterns had been watching her the whole time. The spider is known as the King of Hell, the one who had made her into Hell Girl as eternal punishment for her major sins years ago. He had been watching her to make sure that she does exactly as he says. Otherwise, she may one day end up in Hell for disobeying his orders. After the last duty she disobeyed, he had declared that she remained as Hell Girl for all eternity and no one else shall take her place.

"You have chosen this, remember?" Ai's grandmother said, "After your decision, you have no choice at all. After all, when you must go, you have to go."

Ai lowered her head with her eyes closed. Though she does not show it, she has so much regret and remorse within herself. It was such a sad life for her. But luckily, she always had her straw doll companions to keep her company. Though she was tired of being Hell Girl all this time, she has no choice but to perform her client's next request.

* * *

Lauran had shut her laptop down and stretched her arms out. She was disappointed that the Hell Link that she refreshed was turned into a 404 not found page after submitting Albert's name.

"I guess it's a fake after all," she muttered to herself. When she was about to head to bed, she heard Miyako's crying. She sighed exhaustedly and headed to her room.

"I'm coming, sweetie," she said. She figured that her newborn only wanted milk or attention.

When she entered the nursery, Lauran was dumbfounded to see someone in the dark holding and cradling Miyako while sitting on the rocking chair. She was frightened of her baby's safety, but she is trying her effort to keep her cool. She gave out a stern calm tone, "Who are you? Why are you holding my baby?"

The figure stood up and approached her with Miyako. It was Ai Enma.

"You have summoned me," she told her, "My name is Ai Enma."

Lauran had her eyes wide opened when she heard that name.

"Oh, my God," she said, "You're Hell Girl! I can't believe I actually contacted you!"

Ai cradled Miyako who was seemed to be calmed down now. The baby had been smiling at her, cooing.

"You have a beautiful healthy baby," Ai told Lauran.

"Oh," Lauran said, "Thank you. I really want to protect her with my life. Do you think that you could protect her for me?"

"I am sorry," Ai said, "But I cannot offer protection for your daughter. The only thing I could do is to avenge her by taking her enemies to Hell."

Lauran was disappointed. She wanted Ai to protect her daughter from Albert, but it only seemed that Ai's duty is all about revenge.

"Then," she said, "I want revenge against the man who raped and tortured me. He wants to take Miyako away from me. I can't let him do this. I really can't."

Ai looked at her with a blank expression. Then, she placed Miyako in the crib, covering her with a blanket. She stared at her for a while before turning to Lauran. She reached her hand out to her as the black straw doll with a red string around its neck appeared on it.

Lauran looked at it with curiosity.

"This is for you," Ai told her.

Lauran cautiously takes the doll off of her hand and stared at it.

"If you desire for revenge," Ai explained, "then untie the red thread from its neck. By pulling the thread will bind you into a covenant with me. The object of your vengeance shall instantly be banished to Hell."

Lauran looked down at the doll and placed her fingers on the string. When she was about to pull it, Ai interrupted, "However, once you have your retribution, then you will have to deliver on your end of the bargain."

"My end?" Lauran said, letting go of the string.

"There always has to be a price," Ai continued, "For when you die, your soul will also belong to Hell."

Lauran was shocked to hear it. "What?!" She had never even thought about it.

"You will never be able to go to Heaven," Ai said, "You will be wandering in the world of pain and agony for all eternity. But not until you die."

Lauran did not know what to think of this tempting bargain. Though she had hated Albert for a long time since she was tortured by him and wanted him to go to Hell, she had never thought that she would too go if she takes revenge. Suddenly, she began to receive some disturbing visions in her mind. She is seeing skeletal victims that were sent to Hell hanging on the chains by their necks on the tall black tree. She even eventually sees herself being hanged on the chains by her neck with blood pouring out of her eyes as if they were tears. Lauran finally snapped herself out of it with a gasp. She clutched her eyes in fear after that horrid vision.

She looked down at the straw doll and muttered, "But… after what he had done to me…"

Those visions do not compare to the horrifying experience she had with Albert after she was tortured and impregnated by him. It was unfortunate for her that she even remembers his wicked smile every time he sees her; at her home and at the courthouse. It was the smile of the powerful conqueror, dominating over the life of the young fragile woman.

Then, Lauran replied, "Even if I…" Suddenly, she sees that Ai had disappeared. "Hey, where did she go?" She looked around for her. But Ai was no longer there. She was left alone with Miyako who was still awake. She looked down at her, picked her up and cradled her.

Then, she heard Ai's voice, "And now, the decision rests with you."

While holding her baby, she looked at the straw doll, giving herself some deep thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Wesley was walking in Wegmans, gathering groceries since it was his turn to shop. He was still disappointed after an argument he had with Kendaru. He didn't mean to scold her like he was her father. But she needed to focus on other things other than sitting by the computer, worrying about her projects, her anti-social life and so on. He wants to find a way to snap her out of it and also to cheer her up. He does not know why she was all cooped up about the internet these days, but he wanted to do something about it. They are friends and roommates after all, and it had been a while since they last hang out and he worked all of the time. So, he decided to make it up to her.

"Maybe I could start playing video games with her," Wesley told himself, "After all, she used to love to play with me all the time. Maybe I left her out. That's why she's been frustrated."

As soon as he paid for the groceries, he took them and headed to the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the courthouse, Albert walked out with a male client after the judge took a ten minute recess. He was discussing a case with him until Detective Marley and Detective Dewitti appeared before him.

"Detectives," Albert said, "I wasn't expecting one of you until Saturday."

"Yeah, well," Christian said, "You won't be expecting another step at Lauran's doorstep. You have violated your order."

Albert chuckled, "What are you talking about? I haven't been to Lauran's place since Saturday."

"Don't lie to us," Christian replied, "Where were you last night? Give us your best alibi if you have one."

Albert was really irritated. "I really hate it when you make those accusations," he said, "I was at home, doing some paperwork for my client. There's a multi-million dollar case going on with him. He is getting a divorce and I am trying my best to see if he gets the custody of his beloved children. Don't you dare treat me like I'm some type of a criminal?"

"More than that," Mariska replied, "You are a pedophile and a stalker as well. You placed the note on Lauran's door and send her an email. How did you get her email address?"

Albert crossed his arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he told her, "I barely use social media anymore because of my work. I never intend to ask for people's email addresses, including my clients'. Now if you excuse me, the session resumes in two minutes." He walked away from them as Mariska and Christian glared at him with disgust.

"That son of a bitch," Christian snarled, "We can't touch him unless we prove that he was at Lauran's house."

"It'll take a while, Christian," Mariska said, "But we have to work harder. We need to talk to Lauran again."

"But she's not home," Christian said, "She's at this anti-abortion group that she signed up a year ago."

Mariska nodded with agreement. Then, she began to realize something. "Hey, Christian."

"Yeah?" Christian said.

"I don't think I have thought of this before," Mariska said, "But what if Lauran's rape has something to do with the anti-abortion group?"

"What do you mean?" Christian asked, "That doesn't make sense."

"Well, we need to see," Mariska said. They both headed out of the courtroom.

* * *

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the building where Lauran's group was holding the anti-abortion group meeting. They went in and approached a brunette young woman.

"Can I help you two?" she asked.

"We're the detectives from the police department," Christian said as he and Mariska showed their badges, "We would like to talk to Lauran Huckleborne."

"Well, I'm sorry," the woman said, "But Lauran's in the meeting. You'll have to wait. By the way, if you're interested, you can come to the next month's awareness event."

She handed them fliers and Mariska read, "'It is not about choice. It is about life." They noticed that in the word abortion, the 'b' and the 'r' were crossed off and above the 'b' was the 'd' and above the 'r' was the 'p.'

"Adoption," Christian said, "Sounds like a perfect reason to start a program like this."

Later on, as soon as the meeting had ended, Mariska and Christian greeted with Lauran, and they went in the conference room with the lead supporter of the group named Kaitlyn Cedric.

Kaitlyn was explaining to the detectives, "We're a group who raised awareness for the women who were impregnated by accident, rape and so on. We supported them in any way we could even after when the child was born. The mother was given a choice to give the child away for adoption or to raise them on her own. If the child was given away for adoption, our volunteers made sure that they should be recommended to a very good home with responsible foster parents. We've been doing this for nine years, and so far we have reached around five million dollars to help desperate pregnant women around the country."

"That sounds very supporting," Mariska said.

"In the bible," Kaitlyn explained, "It was said that abortion is a sin. It is ok to take the pill after or before sex. But once that you knew that you're pregnant, it is a sin to abort a fetus. Remember the fifth commandment, 'Thou shalt not kill.' Because fetuses are living beings no matter what."

"It is quite true," Christian said, "But listen. Have you had recent events for the awareness?"

"It was last year," Lauran explained, "I was there because I volunteered to take petitions. The government law was considering about banning the anti-abortion groups due to reckless endangerment."

"That would even include young girls and teenagers who were unexpectedly pregnant by immediate sex and rape," Kaitlyn explained, "They believed that they should make their own choices to terminate the pregnancy. But we have much to believe that no child should die like that."

"So far, we have about two hundred and seventy-two people who signed their names on the petitions," Lauran explained, "Hopefully, the government should be convinced enough to put aside the ban."

"I want to ask you girls something," Mariska said, "But has there any man aside from Lauran's rapist who wanted to impregnate one of your group members?"

Kaitlyn and Lauran gave each other glances and then turned back to the detectives.

"Well, not that we know of," Kaitlyn answered.

"But what does Albert have to do with this?" Lauran asked.

"Listen," Mariska said, "I think Albert may have been at your last year's abortion awareness event before the time you were raped, Lauran. Do you remember seeing his face?"

Lauran looked down at her hands on her lap and thought for a moment. When she remembered the time that she was sending out petitions, she suddenly realized one of the writers was actually Albert. "Oh, my God," she said, "I think I did. I think I did see him before."

Kaitlyn turned to her and said, "Lauran?"

"And it was when he stalks you, followed you and raped you, right?" Mariska said, "And even as if now, he is still stalking you."

"Oh, God," Lauran replied, "I have… I have never thought of this before."

"Do you have a few copies of the petitions?" Christian asked.

"Yes, we should have," Kaitlyn said, "But how good would that do?"

"We're going to have to question Albert again," Christian said, "And see if he was at the event last year."

Mariska turned to Lauran and asked, "Did he ever say anything to you?"

Lauran looked down and said, "Well… no… And I don't think I haven't said anything to him. I believe he only said, 'You like kids, you'll get one eventually.' I didn't think that he took it seriously. I thought he was supportive…"

"Lauran," Mariska said, placing her hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault. He just wanted to control you. We will put him behind bars and he will never bother you and Miyako again."

Lauran nodded with agreement as she continued staring at the honest detective.

* * *

Meanwhile later in the afternoon, Kendaru had just finished her shift and started to head out. She sees Detective Mariska in the car in front of the bar. She also noticed that Lauran is with her as well. She walked over to her and said, "Hey."

"Hey," Mariska said, "How is work?"

"Good," Kendaru said, "A little busy. Sorry I was late."

"It's no problem at all," Mariska said, "Hop on. I know a place where we can eat."

She went in the car and sat in the back seat.

"You remember Lauran?" Mariska said, "I've invited her as well."

"Nice to see you again," Lauran said.

"Nice to see you too," Kendaru said, "Where's your baby?"

"Oh, you mean Miyako?" Lauran said, "Well, the babysitter's watching her, so she's ok."

"That's good to know," Kendaru said.

Mariska began driving her car into the other part of town. Unknown to them, there was a brown car following them.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls arrived at the diner and have their delicious lunch there. Mariska and Lauran had been discussing to Kendaru their stories and what they have been up to.

"So, you're part of the anti-abortion group?" Kendaru asked.

"Yes, I am," Lauran said.

"I've never heard of it before," Kendaru said, "I would like to have my own kid, but I need to find a boyfriend. But I don't know if I want to, because kids are so hard to handle."

"Well, maybe with patience and love," Mariska said, "Perhaps you could have one. But it is your choice, Kendaru."

"Just be careful who you're talking to," Lauran said.

"What do you mean?" Kendaru asked.

Lauran lowered her head in embarrassment and in shame.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kendaru said, "I won't ask anymore."

"No, it's ok," Lauran said, "I'll tell you why."

"Lauran, are you sure?" Mariska asked with a concerned tone.

"I am sure," Lauran answered. Then, she had explained her story of how she had Miyako. It left Kendaru with a concerned look.

"Oh, my God," Kendaru said, "I am so sorry. Have you ever thought about putting her up in adoption since she was born?"

"No," Lauran said, "I never did. I was given a choice, so I choose to raise her on my own. I knew I always wanted a child of my own, but not like this. Not after what he had done to me."

"At least, you love Miyako and she loves you," Kendaru said, "And I hope that the man who did this to you will be put behind bars."

Lauran gave her a slight smile. "Thank you. I'm glad that Mariska is here to protect me."

"I only do what's best for you," Mariska said, "You're my friend."

Lauran smiled at them both. She knew that she has endured scars for about a year, but she was glad to have people who support her in her time of need.

* * *

As soon as they finished lunch, Mariska dropped Lauran off at her house. Kendaru was shocked to see a house; a same bright yellowish white house and had a forest green rooftop on it as she had seen on her computer screen. She was speechless as she continued staring at it.

"Thank you, Mariska," Lauran said, "I hope to see you this week."

"I hope so, too," Mariska said, "Stay safe ok?"

Lauran nodded and said to Kendaru, "It was nice seeing you again, Kendaru."

Kendaru was snapped out of it and said, "Oh, yes. Um… it was nice seeing you too. You have a nice house."

"Thank you," Lauran said, "you should come by anytime you like."

"Ok," Kendaru said.

Lauran got out of the car and began walking toward the house. Kendaru stared down at the floor, thinking deeply within her mind. Is it going to happen at that house? she thought to herself, I don't see a straw doll on her, but is she hiding it? Or doesn't she have it?

"Kendaru, you ok?" Mariska asked.

The young woman heard her and said, "Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking. I just forgot to ask her something."

"What is it that you wanted to ask her?" Mariska asked.

Kendaru doesn't know how to put it into her own words. Mariska may think it was too silly to ask, but she decided to say it anyways.

"I wanted to ask her if she has ever heard of a website called the Hell Correspondence," Kendaru said uneasily.

"The Hell Correspondence?" Mariska asked, "Is it like an online video game?"

"Well," Kendaru explained, "Kind of. But…" Suddenly without thinking, she said, "Never mind. It's just a random website."

"Oh," Mariska said, "Well, ok. Just curious."

She began driving Kendaru home. Unknown to her, a brown car had stopped at Lauran's house.

* * *

Mariska and Kendaru were listening to music on the radio for a couple of minutes. Then, the detective said, "I heard that you and Wesley had a little argument last night."

"Huh?" Kendaru said, "Oh, yeah… I was a little tired."

"Wesley told me that you had been in your head, doing your computer projects," Mariska said, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Kendaru looked away from her. She had been researching about the Hell Correspondence for a while. And she does not know how to explain it to her since it is a website for those who have a strong grudge. If she explained that it's the only website that takes people to Hell, then Mariska would've think that she was making it up.

"I guess I was just angry and busy at work all the time," Kendaru lied, "The bills are coming up and I don't know how they would be paid off."

"Well," Mariska said, "It happens to a lot of people. You just need a little patience and extra earnings. There's nothing to be ashamed about, really. Why don't you hang out with Wesley at last for a while? I'm sure he would like it."

"Yeah," Kendaru said, "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, Mariska's phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Marley."

Then, her eyes were widened. "What?... Ok, calm down, Lauran. Where is he?... Ok, I'm coming over." She hung up and said in concerned tone, "I'm sorry, Kendaru, but we have to go back."

"Why? What happened?" Kendaru said.

"It's Lauran," Mariska said, turning her car around, "Someone is breaking into her house." As she began to drive, Mariska takes out her radio and called for back-up.

* * *

Mariska and Kendaru arrived at Lauran's house. They noticed that the front windows were broken. And the front door was opened.

Mariska was shocked at first and muttered, "Shit, we're too late," but then she takes out her gun.

Kendaru noticed it and said, "Wait, aren't you going to wait for the cops?"

"No time," Mariska said, "I need you to stay in the car and lock the doors. Don't come out until the police arrive."

Kendaru nodded and Mariska went out of the car. She pointed her gun at the level of her face as she cautiously proceeded into the house.

Kendaru, locking the doors, watched her with a concerned look. Suddenly, she could feel and heard her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket. She takes it out and suddenly the screen turned red. She was shocked to see her phone glowing red. Letters in text appeared and she read, 'Little Feet Clinic, 24th Street.' What does it all mean? Could it possibly be from Hell Girl? First she hacked onto her computer and now her phone. Something is defiantly going on here. Maybe that's the place where that someone may pull the thread and the object of revenge shall be taken to Hell.

Kendaru looked back at Lauran's house and was worried about Mariska. She doesn't want to leave her without her consent, but if the text message on her phone looked serious, then, she may have to go. So, Kendaru unlocked the door and came out of the car. She cautiously headed down into town.

* * *

It was later on nearly around the sunset. The brown car pulled up at the closed clinic where Albert was seen at the two storied high window. A driver in the black ski mask came out of the car and took out his gun. He opened the door and pointed it at Lauran who was holding crying Miyako to her chest in fear.

"Get out of the car, bitch," he told her.

Lauran slowly got out of the car. Over her shoulder was a diaper bag. She had been hushing Miyako for a while since the newborn had been crying during the kidnapping.

"Keep moving," the driver ordered, "In the clinic now."

Lauran obediently and silently walked into the clinic as the driver followed her with the gun pointing at her back.

"Shut that kid up, now!" he shouted. He was irritated by Miyako's loud bawling.

"I'm trying," Lauran whimpered. She was patting Miyako on the back, trying to calm her down.

They went into one of the rooms and he told her to sit on the couch. She placed the diaper bog next to her. She held Miyako to her, patting her back.

Then, Albert came in with Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn?" Lauran replied, "What are you doing to her?"

"I figure that since she's the ring leader of the anti-abortion group," Albert said, "I'd figure that I get some of the best dibs on her."

He turned to the driver and handed him a black briefcase. "Do what you want with this."

The driver pulled his mask off, revealing himself as one of his clients from court.

"I can get back at my wife, right?" he asked.

"Yes, you can," Albert told him, "Now, leave us."

The driver nodded and left with the briefcase.

Albert closed the door behind him and pushed Kaitlyn on the other couch that faces Lauran. "I heard that she's a virgin," he said to Lauran, taking off his jacket and tossed it aside, "Good thing that she is. It makes it a lot better for her experience for the first time." Lauran was seeing what he was actually doing.

"But I could do some threesome," Albert told her, "You already know how to do this, Lauran. So, why don't you put the baby down and join us?"

"Stop it!" Lauran screamed. Her scream made Miyako crying louder.

Albert was irritated by her behavior. "Don't scream like that, damn it," he snapped, "You're scaring Miyako. All I'm asking is for you to come over here."

"You don't have a right to tell me what to do!" Lauran replied angrily, "You let Kaitlyn go now! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Really?" Albert said with a smirk. "Lauran, don't you remember the day at the anti-abortion event? When I signed the petition, I asked you if you wanted a child of your own. And you said yes."

Lauran was shocked to hear it. She was beginning to remember what their last conversion about when she met him last year.

"You said that you wanted to create a family," Albert said, "When you have found a right husband, someone who you love and count on. Well, you must know that lover is me."

"I never loved you!" Lauran replied, "I barely know you!"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Albert said, "That's what I believe. I gave you what you wanted. You think you called your first time experience rape? I called it love. Our consummation has made our tender moment worthy of a lifetime."

Lauran was disgusted by his words. "No, you didn't!" she replied, "You ruined my life!"

"But what would you do without Miyako?" Albert asked, "It was your choice. You're against abortion, aren't you? Maybe if you had put her up for adoption, I would've done what you couldn't do; taking care of her and do what's best for her. You never wanted her in the first place anyways. But I'm going to change that when all three of us will start a family."

"I will never be part of your family!" Lauran replied, "I would've been happier with the right man if it wasn't for you! I'd rather go to Hell than to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Albert clutches his teeth in irritation.

"You're such a fucking drama queen!" he replied, "I'll just deal with you later. But right now, I'm going to give Kaitlyn what she wanted since she's against abortion too."

Albert turned to Kaitlyn and began to pin her down.

Kaitlyn was struggling as she started to scream and cry in fear. Miyako continued crying fearfully. She does not understand why there was fighting and yelling about. Lauran knows that she was confused too. She couldn't bear to see Kaitlyn getting raped by her rapist.

Lauran placed Miyako on the couch. She opened the diaper bag and took out a black straw doll, staring at it. Then, she sees a vase on the table.

Albert had made a tight grip on both of Kaitlyn's hands over her head with one hand, and he began ripping her shirt with the other.

"No!" Kaitlyn screamed. Albert had been giving her a wicked smile as he chuckled with her. He pressed his body against hers and began kissing her roughly on the lips. Then, he felt a sharp blow on the head. It was Lauran. She had whacked him in the head with a vase, causing its bottom to be shattered in pieces.

"Are you ok?" Lauran said, pulling Kaitlyn up.

"Yes," Kaitlyn said.

Suddenly, Albert, holding his hand to the part of his bleeding head, grew angry at Lauran. "You little bitch!" he replied, taking out a knife.

Lauran became shocked.

"Lauran, run!" Kaitlyn replied.

Albert got up and pushed Kaitlyn out of the way, running after Lauran.

Lauran opened the door and began running down the hall. Albert quickly went after her.

Lauran rushed herself into the alleyway. She had been holding the black straw doll the entire time. She continued running down the alleyway, hoping to lose Albert. But her luck was just running out. Albert had already found her. And in rage, he began running at her.

"Lauran!" he screamed, "I'll kill you like you wish!"

Lauran knew that he was a lot faster than her. She turned to him and sees that he was approaching her fast. She noticed the knife held up in the air, readied to stab her.

"NO!" Lauran replied.

"I LOVED YOU!" Albert screamed.

Then, Lauran had no choice. As she screamed with her eyes closed, she grabbed hold of the thread on the straw doll and instantly pulled it off of its neck.

 ** _"_** ** _Your grievance shall be avenged."_**

Wanyuudou's voice was heard as the wind blows and the doll disappears in the air.

Then, Lauran and Albert noticed two policemen coming into the alleyway.

"Hey!" One of them replied in the male voice, "You're under arrest!"

Albert knew that they were talking to him, so he pushed Lauran aside and turned to the fence, climbing onto it.

"Stop!" the other police officer said. It sounded like a female voice. They both headed to the other alleyway.

Kendaru eventually arrived after seeing the policemen running in the distance. She looked into the alleyway where she sees Lauran staring down at her hand. She ran to her and said, "Lauran? Are you ok?" She looked at her hand and sees a red thread on her hand. Her eyes were widened. So, Lauran was the one who called Hell Girl.

Disappointed that she didn't stop her, Kendaru muttered, "I'm too late."

* * *

Ai dressed herself in her usual floral kimono. Her personal computer screen was glowing red with a black flamed symbol on it. She was informed that it was time to take another soul to Hell just as her client requested.

* * *

 **Can anyone take a guess of what Albert's punishment scene will be? Stay tuned in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the dead darkness of the night, Albert had avoided the police and made it to the cemetery. He hid behind the tree and peeked behind the gate. The two policemen that chased him looked around the area with their flashlights. When they gave up, they decided to look for him in the other area in further distance. Albert sighed in relief when they left. He rushed himself forward to escape the police in case if they come back.

"That bitch will pay for this," he said to himself, referring to Lauran.

As he continued walking forward, he heard something soft. It sounded like a soft baby cooing sound. He looked around, following the sound until he came across with an old English fashioned baby stroller. It is black and has four large wheels and had a large hood over the carrier. Albert has not seen one of them in the long time. He noticed that the noise is coming from the carrier. He walked over to it and approached it. He could see that the baby was completely covered in the blanket. He had been curious if it had been abandoned by its mother. He placed his hands on the blanket and pulled it off, but he can only see that the baby was not there at all. The carrier was empty.

"That is so strange…" Albert said, "I thought I heard the baby cooing from this carrier."

Suddenly, he began to hear more cooing sounds. They were all coming from behind him. He slowly turned his head and became shocked of what he was seeing. There were several dead infants emerging out of the ground by the tombstones. Some of them were gray-skinned, bloodied, and skeletal and even looked premature. Even there are some of the processed fetuses crawling out of the ground toward him. The undead infants were all reaching out for Albert as they crawled slowly toward him, cooing, laughing and crying.

Albert screamed and began running away from them. As he was running and passing the tombstones, there were more of the dead babies and fetuses emerging from the ground. It was as if they were calling out for him.

"What the hell is this?!" he replied, "What is going on here?!"

Luckily, he eventually found an old house that was surrounded by the spiked fence. He climbed over the fence and ran up the porch. He looked back, seeing the dead infants still crawling toward him. He opened the door and slammed it shut.

All of the sudden, he could no longer hear the baby sounds. He panted exhaustedly as he sat on the floor by the door.

"What the hell was that about?" he muttered to himself, "Am I dreaming or what?"

Then, he heard a woman scream. It sounded like she was in real pain. It came from the second floor. He began walking up, following the scream. Then, he came across the bedroom door. It was nearly opened. He took a peek inside and sees three doctors around a pregnant woman who was in labor on the bed. Two male doctors were holding the woman by her arms as the female doctor was in front of her, hoping to deliver the baby. The male doctors turned out to be Wanyuudou and Ichimokuren while the female doctor turned out to be Hone Onna.

"You're almost there, now," Hone Onna said to the woman, "I can see the head."

The woman continued breathing hard and screaming in pain from each push she suffered.

Ichimokuren and Wanyuudou were holding the girl's arms tight to prevent from jumping off or falling down.

"Just one more push," Hone Onna said, "Come on, you can do it!"

Then, the woman had let out a loud painful scream, pushing the baby out of her womb and fell back on the pillow. Hone Onna pulled the bloodied baby and patted it to wake it up; on the back and the front. But it was no use. "Not good," she said in the disappointed tone, "This one's dead."

"This poor woman's dead, too," Wanyuudou said.

"How disappointing," Ichimokuren sighed, "She could've been a good mother."

"Let's inform the hospital," Wanyuudou said.

Hone Onna laid the dead baby next to the dead mother. She and the other men went to the other room, not knowing that Albert had been watching the deathly event at this time. He made a simple smirk and entered the bedroom, walking toward the corpses. He approached the mother's side and crossed his arm in satisfaction.

"Well now," he chuckled, "Reika, we meet again. You disappoint me. I had thought that the three of us would be a happy family together. But I guess I was wrong. You make a worthless parent to your own child anyways."

When he turned away from her and started to head out the door, something or someone had suddenly tackled him from behind and he was dropped on the ground. On top of his back was the woman's corpse. She was enraged at him, and he was shocked of seeing her face.

"Monster!" the woman replied, "YOU RAPED ME AND RUINED MY LIFE!"

Albert managed to push the woman off of him, and he began running out of the bedroom. Instead of running in the hallway, he ended up in the dark room which has no windows or door. He looked around for a way out, hoping to find a safe place. Suddenly the lights were turned on and he was confronted by at least more than 3 dozen of angry and depressed women, wearing the identical hospital gowns. Their legs were bleeding from giving birth to their bloodied infants that they were holding in their arms. He was dumbfounded and shocked of meeting them again. He somehow remembered every single woman he had raped. Most of them were against abortion, some were members of the anti-abortion group and others he just find them beautiful. They were all angry at them for raping and impregnated them.

The women were crying in fear and sadness while the other women were ranting at him in anger. Some of the babies in their arms were crying, laughing, cooing and sleeping.

Albert was cornered by them, knowing that there was no escape.

"Ladies, please!" he begged fearfully, "I was just doing what you wanted! You're all against abortion, right? You all wanted children of your own! It's your fault, not mine!"

They began to approach him in rage and depression as he continued to press his body against the wall.

"Help me! Someone help me please!" he replied in fear.

Appearing and floating toward Albert was Ai Enma in her black floral kimono. He noticed her and replied to her, "You there! Please help me! Please!"

But all Ai could do was to stare down at him as she approached him. Suddenly, seeing Ai's red eyes, Albert began to realize that she did not actually come to save him.

" _ **Oh, pitiful shadow lost in the darkness,"**_ she said to him, _**"demeaning and bringing harm to others. O damned soul, wallowing in your sins…"**_

Albert's eyes were widened in fear as she said those words, clinging and pressing his body against the wall.

" _ **Care to…give death a try?"**_ Ai finished her usual death sentence speech.

Knowing and fearing that he'll die, Albert screamed on top of his lungs.

Ai lifted her right arm up. On her kimono sleeve, there were flowers popping out at Albert and all went black.

* * *

In the dark vast purple misty lake, Albert had woken up from his 'unconsciousness.' He looked around, seeing lanterns floating on the water around the boat. He noticed Ai was rowing the boat.

"Where am I?" he asked, "Where are we going?"

Suddenly, he felt something painful on his stomach. He started to unbutton his shirt and when he opened it, he gasped in horror, seeing that his belly has a very large hole, exposing his stomach insides. It was as if he had a C section surgery and no surgeon would bother to sew it back together. He screamed in fear and pain as he lies back down on the boat. "Someone help me please!" he replied in pain, holding onto his exposed stomach. As he moaned and screamed in agony, Ai continued to row the boat toward the gates of Hell.

" _ **This is vengeance… So I am to ferry you to Hell."**_


	6. Chapter 6

The police cars and two ambulance buses had already arrived at the clinic, putting Kaitlyn and Lauran on the stretchers. Kaitlyn was on one stretcher, traumatized after she was nearly sexually assaulted by Albert. Lauran was on the other stretcher, holding Miyako in her arms. Mariska was walking next to her.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lauran said softly, "Is Kaitlyn ok?"

"She's going to be ok," Mariska said, "She wasn't raped, but we have to take her in for a rape kit."

Lauran nodded, cradling Miyako in her arms. _It's ok, Miyako,_ she thought, _Albert won't terrorize us anymore._

The authorities may have believed that Albert has disappeared and is on the run, but Lauran and Kendaru do know that he is sent to Hell. And Lauran knew that the price for sending her rapist to Hell was her soul condemned to Hell when she dies.

Kendaru sat on the steps by the clinic, thinking in a deep thought to herself. Once again, she was too late to stop Ai's client from pulling the thread. She was so sure that she could stop them after receiving a cell phone message, but she wasn't fast enough. She had been holding her cellphone in her hand for a while, still thinking what to do in the future.

Then, Christian walked over to her and sat next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said to him, "Just thinking to myself."

Christian took a deep breath and said to her, "You know, Mariska had just told me that you disappeared out on her when she was at Lauran's house. Care to explain?"

Kendaru does not know how to explain it to him; how she had received a phone text message from Hell Girl, locating Lauran's whereabouts. She was too afraid to explain it to him because he may not believe her.

"I don't know if I could explain it to you," Kendaru said nervously, "You may never believe me anyways."

Christian said, "What's there to believe? I just want to know how you knew where Lauran is. Please tell me."

Mariska walked over to Christian and said, "Hey. I hope you're not pestering her already."

"Mariska," Christian said, "Doesn't it bother you that Kendaru knew where Lauran was?"

"What it matters now is that she's safe," Mariska said, "Right now, we need to attend to Lauran and Kaitlyn." She got up and walked away from them.

Christian gave Kendaru a quick glance and walked off from her. Kendaru continued to look down to the ground and think deeply into her thoughts. Then, she noticed a large black body bag on the stretcher. She hasn't seen it before, but whoever it was, that person must've worked for Albert.

* * *

Later at the apartment, Kendaru went up to her room and wrote her diary about her experience.

' _Lauran Huckleborne, her friend and her baby are both ok after what happened to them. When I saw the red thread on her hand, I was disappointed that I didn't stop her in time. She showed me her black flamed symbol, saying that she does not regret it. But I bet in the future that she will. Losing faith in God to guide you and using your hatred against your enemies. I feel sorry for them. I received a text message from Hell Girl of where Lauran is, but it was already too late. Christian seemed acting hostile toward me today when he asked me how I know where she is. I would tell him how, but I know that he wouldn't believe me. But I won't worry about it. What's important is that I need to stop Hell Girl in any way I can. But the question is…How?'_

Kendaru finished her journal entry and closed it. She sighed in relief and when she was about to go to bed, Wesley came in her room.

"Hey," Wesley said.

She turned to him and said, "Hey."

"Listen," Wesley said, "I want to say that I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know how stressed you are. So, I want to make it up to you."

Kendaru looked at him with a slightly smile and asked, "That is?"

Wesley takes out a controller and said, "Video games all night? We don't have work tomorrow."

Kendaru gave out a smile and nodded, "Ok. Let's have a party."

She takes a phone and ordered pizza. They gathered up some junk food and played video games all night.

A few hours later after midnight, they fell asleep in the living room.

* * *

The next afternoon, Wesley was still asleep on the couch. And Kendaru was watching TV as she seated by the coffee table. She began eating her cereal when she turned on the news channel. She then sees the story about Albert's disappearance.

"And in other news, the police are still on the search for Albert Hawker, one of the state's recommended lawyers, who was accused of raping and sexual assaulting around more than fifteen women," the female reporter said, "After rescuing two women from the clinic, they were taken to the hospital for their rape kits. The second kidnapper turned out to be one of Albert's clients, Fredrick Sentoni, who is being sued for the multi-million dollar case in divorce. Sentoni was also the one who was stalking the rape victim, Lauran Huckleborne with emails and notes on Hawker's behalf due to the restraining order. He was shot dead last night during the police chase and attempting to kill Detective Christian Dewetti from the police department. Many women who have been raped and impregnated by Hawker are now coming forward due to his disappearance. Some of them went to the hospital for their rape kits and to prove that Hawker is indeed a dangerous man.

"And during the Miyako Huckleborne trial, the judge had favored Hawker with the two hour limited visitations on the Saturdays at the home of Lauran Huckleborne due to the restraining order, but due to violating the orders without supervision, he decided to rule in favor of full custody to Lauran Huckleborne and should Albert Hawker ever be found, he shall be spending the rest of his life in prison. Anyone who has information on Hawker's whereabouts, please contact the police department immediately. And now we go to Al for the weather."

After watching the news on Albert's disappearance, Kendaru looked down on the floor, thinking what to do if Hell Girl is going to take another victim to Hell.

* * *

Meanwhile, a 'for sale' sign was pinned onto the ground by Lauran's house. After what happened to her last night, she had called her parents in Maryland and asked them if she could move back with them for a while. They said yes ever since she was traumatized by Hawker. They wanted to see Miyako anyways. But since she doesn't get on the plane until Saturday afternoon, she asked Kaitlyn if she could say with her for the couple of days and drop her off at the airport. Kaitlyn said yes.

Inside the house, Lauran had packed a couple of boxes and most of her furniture was already on sale. She had already asked Kaitlyn to babysit Miyako while she was packing and selling her things. Coming in the living room was Mariska.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her from behind.

Lauran turned to Mariska and answered, "Oh, hey there. I'm doing well actually."

Mariska looked her head around the boxes. "Are you moving?"

"I'm going to live with my parents in Maryland," Lauran said, "They're going to be happy to meet Miyako for the first time. I hope they're not mad at me for being raped by that man…"

Mariska said to her, "Lauran, your parents loved you no matter what. They won't blame you for what Albert did to you. It's his fault for taking advantage of your decision."

Lauran looked down and said, "Still… I wish sometimes that I could have Miyako put up for adoption because of that rape… But I have already made my decision of keeping and raising her on my own. I don't want her to grow up to know that she was born for nothing."

Mariska placed her hand on Lauran's shoulder which made her look up to her.

"Miyako is born with a reason," she told her, "to be loved by you, the only one she has in the world. Remember, it's not the genes that count. As long as you love her and raise her right, she will be a good daughter to you. Don't worry. She'll one day understand. Right now, it's best to keep it from her until the time is right. And then you can tell her."

Lauran smiled at her friend and said, "You're right, Mariska… I wanted Miyako to be happy. That's why I'm going to move on from this. I may never forget of what had happened to me, but I'm going to do my best to move on and be with Miyako."

Mariska nodded and hugged her as Lauran hugged her back.

Lauran then said to her, "I'm going to the bathroom." She walked into the bathroom to wipe tears off of her cheeks before she starts to cry. She then turned to the mirror to look at her reflection. She pulled her collar down to see a black flamed symbol on her chest.

Mariska was right about one thing. As long as Lauran love and raise Miyako right, then she will be a good daughter to her. What she was really concern about was when she would tell Miyako the truth about how she was born, and also how she contacted Hell Girl to take revenge on her rapist. Lauran may have known the consequences of what happens when she pulled the string off of the straw doll and lost her place in Heaven, but there is one thing that she can hope to enjoy in life; being with her daughter for the rest of her life until her time is done. Most of the time, a mother's sacrifice can be grateful, even when it leads her to either Heaven or Hell after death. Lauran had continued staring at the mark on her chest, thinking to herself, _Miyako… I'm sad that I won't be with you in Heaven… but I will make sure that you won't make the same mistake as I did. I still love you...no matter what…_

* * *

Among the candles with names of those who have bargained with Ai was one candle that had been recently lit. On the wax of the lit candle was written;

 _Lauran Huckleborne_

" **Your grievance shall be avenged."**

The End

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy my story. I hope the next one is as good as this one. Have a nice day. :)**


	7. Preview

' _Your name?'_

' _Maya Katozaki.'_

' _You hated that man?'_

' _I've trusted him. I thought I could count on him. But the way he treated my family just because' we're different… I just don't understand why.'_

' _Your wish?'_

' _I want him banished to Hell.'_

" _Your grievance shall be avenged.'_

 **Next time: The Colored Wrath**

Plot: The death of the accused junkie named Ivan Katozaki had led his sister Maya to summon Hell Girl and send a racist police officer to Hell.


End file.
